Implements, such as tools, weapons, and the like, may be encased in a carrier (such as a holster, for instance) for protection of the implement and/or the user, while providing access to the implement. For example, a carrier may allow a user to conveniently carry the implement, safely retaining the implement until needed. When the implement is to be used, the user may withdraw the implement from the carrier, and then return it to the carrier when finished.
In the case of a handgun, the holster should reasonably protect the handgun and the user, and should be convenient to the user for ready use. Accordingly, the holster should retain the handgun until it is to be used, but allow the user to draw the handgun for use without undue effort or difficulty. The holster should be rigid and stable enough to allow the handgun to be repeatedly drawn and reholstered, usually with the same hand. Additionally, the holster should provide sufficient assurance that the handgun will remain in the holster until intentionally withdrawn, including remaining in the holster while the user is running, jumping, or otherwise engaged in a vigorous activity.
A strap or a flap can be provided on some holsters to close off a portion of the holster opening, trapping the handgun within the holster. The strap can provide a measure of assurance that the handgun will remain within the holster while the strap is secured. However, the user must disengage the strap to ready the handgun for use. With the strap in the disengaged position, the handgun can potentially fall out of the holster if the user begins running or jumping, etc. before re-securing the strap. Further, the handgun could be susceptible to access by another person while the strap is unsecured, for example if the other person is grappling with the user.